


Aaaahhrggrbdjx

by Shellock



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: +rajz ember!Smaugról a fic végén, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Smut, a legjobb barátnőmnek írtam mert beszélgettünk valamiről és valami történt és én meg megírtam ezt, mi az életem, nem is shippelem Gandalfot és Smaugot ez a fic egy vicc, nem tudom miért írtam
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellock/pseuds/Shellock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug át akar változni emberré, hogy Gandalffal lehessen.</p><p> </p><p>~ <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3894763">ENGLISH VERSION</a> ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aaaahhrggrbdjx

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fantazy-mad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fantazy-mad).



> A címet [Fantazy-Mad](http://fantazy-mad.deviantart.com/) adta  
> és a 'sztorit' tavaly írtam

\- Mit műveltél?! – ordítja Gandalf, de hangja olyan, mintha víz alól jönne.  
Már kezd hatni a szer, érzem. Mintha ezernyi tű szurkálna, ezernyi szike vagdosna mindenhol. Fájdalmamban felordítok és vadul csapkodok a szárnyaimmal. Nem tudtam, hogy ennyire rossz lesz. Pár pillanatra minden elsötétül és nem érzem a testem. Aztán minden visszatér. A földön térdelek. Lassan nyitom ki a szemem és alaposan végigmérem magam az előttem lévő pocsolyában. Pucér vagyok. Új külsőm jobb, mint amire számítottam. Rövid hajam tűzvörös, szemeim sárgák és elég jóképű vagyok. A szárnyaimat se vesztettem el. Bár kisebbek lettek, még megvannak. Ott helyezkednek el, ahol az angyaloké szoktak lenni. Csakhogy az enyémek nem fehérek és egyáltalán nem angyalszerűek. Olyanok, mintha lekicsinyített sárkányszárnyakat raktak volna egy emberre. De ez is történt, nemde? Furcsálva megforgatom a kezeimet. Kezek. Teljesen más érzés, mint az eddigiek. Felnézek Gandalfra, ő döbbenten tátog. Felállok és leporolom magam.  
\- Meg… meg is… - dadogja – meg is halhattál volna. – A történtek nagyon lesokkolták.  
\- De nem haltam meg – vigyorgok rá és lépek egyet felé.  
\- Nem vagy normális!  
\- Ezt eddig is tudtam – Még egy lépés.  
\- Nem veheted ilyen könnyedén!  
\- De mégis megteszem – még egy lépés. Ott állok közvetlen előtte.  
\- Örökké ember maradsz.  
\- Egy ember szárnyakkal!  
Pár másodpercig még farkasszemet nézek vele, majd szám mohón ajkaira tapad. Először meglepett, de végül bebocsátást enged nyelvemnek. A szakálla csiklandozza az arcom. Megmarkolom a fenekét, ő pedig tarkómnál fogva még mélyebb csókra húz magához. Sárkányként évek óta vártam erre a csókra. Gandalf csókjára. Most végre megkaptam. Csípőjét az enyémnek nyomja, ezzel jelezve mit akar és elkezd tolni a mellettünk ásítozó barlang felé. Egyik keze még mindig a tarkómon van, másik a hátamon kalandozik. Órákig senki nem fog erre járni. Semmit se kell elsietnünk.

 

ember!Smaug:

**Author's Note:**

> ha ezt olvasod, **GRATULÁLOK** , túlélted c:


End file.
